


Automan

by BunsterKeaton



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: ;), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunsterKeaton/pseuds/BunsterKeaton
Summary: He's a bike
Relationships: kiryaq and..... you know ;)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Automan

I need to add text to make it ten characters long.


End file.
